Summer '73
by Miss Kisho
Summary: "Ninguno olvidaría aquel verano en el que se hicieron amigos". [AU. '70] [HIATUS]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** **:** CDM y sus personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko. En cambio, la historia y algunos OC'S mostrado **Sí son de mi propiedad**.

 **Nota: Lo cierto es que, aunque sea la primera vez que voy a publicar en esta web, realmente sentía la necesidad de crear una historia así, ¡me encantan!**

 **Espero que ha vosotros, lectores, también (aunque es lógico que el principio, quizá, es un poco aburrido…).**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

* * *

—Estoy cansado…-murmuró el muchacho heterocromático, frotándose los ojos con desgana.

—¡Cállate, Lysandro!-replicó de inmediato su mejor amigo, agachado en el suelo embarrado en el que empezaba a dar el sol. Eran apenas las seis y media de la mañana-Dijiste que me acompañarías, ¿no?

Lysandro se quedó pensativo, mirando al cielo negro que comenzaba a teñirse de naranja, azul y luminoso blanco, como si estuviera hipnotizado por estos tres últimos. ¿Realmente había hecho eso?, se planteó su mente. Pero al no llegar a ninguna conclusión rápidamente, Castiel, que nunca había sido muy paciente, bufó irritado después de varios segundos esperando alguna respuesta de su parte.

—Tú y tu mala memoria-dijo, girando su rostro—falsamente dolido—hacia la valla de espinos que les impedía el paso-… Dijiste que me ayudarías…

El muchacho tres meses más joven que el del pelo negro encaró una ceja. No recordaba en absoluto haber prometido entrometerse en tan descabellada historia, pero, teniendo tan mala memoria como tenía, quizá era posible que si lo hubiese hecho (no era la primera vez que le sucedía algo similar, la verdad…); Castiel no le mentiría, así como así… O eso creía él.

—Está bien-concluyó finalmente el chico, provocando que una sonrisa curva cruzara la faz—casi siempre furiosa—de su mejor amigo, arrodillándose a su lado y recibiendo diversos golpes en el hombro por parte de este, a modo de mostrarle su agradecimiento sin necesidad de palabras.

Ambos niños en el suelo, y manchándose los pantalones que de seguro sus madres les harían lavar nada más regresar a casa (o al menos la de Castiel, teniendo tanto genio como su hijo, sí lo haría), empezaron a escarbar en la tierra hasta formar un buen hoyo por el que podrían pasar al otro lado.

—Pasa tú primero-dijo Castiel, casi empujándolo a hacerlo-. Yo te aguantaré la valla de mientras.

Lysandro, confiado de su amigo, no dudó en asentir y ponerse a reptar por el agujero recién formado, a medida que sentía los espinos de la valla desaparecer cerca de su piel: Castiel la estaba sujetando con fuerza, sin llegar a romperla, pero si destrozándose la yema de los dedos, lo que preocupó al chico menor en edad (aún no en altura), que lo vigilaba de reojo.

—¿Estás bien, Castiel?-le preguntó, deteniendo todo movimiento para desgracia del moreno.

—¿¡Pero qué haces, tonto!?-suspiró, casi resbalándose lo que sostenía encima del chico quieto-¡Sigue adelante, estoy bien!

No era cierto. Los alambres clavándose y desgarrando su piel no eran agradables y dolían como el infierno. Lysandro lo sabía, pero regresó a asentir y siguió hasta encontrarse de lleno en el jardín secreto de aquel enigmático lugar, al que les habían retado a ir.

Era más hermoso de lo que había imaginado nunca: flores aquí y allá, muy bien cuidadas, junto a un pequeño estanque con patos de piedra a su alrededor. Además de un precioso limonero que ya empezaba a marchitarse, por desgracia.

Lysandro se había quedado tan embobado, que apenas pensó en Castiel, que se las apañó para pasar hasta encontrarse los dos—sucios y magullados, más uno que el otro—juntos en el sitio, propio, de un cuento de hadas.

El muchacho de cabello níveo pensó que sería maravilloso venir aquí a leer, y los ojos le brillaban con intensidad por ello. Aunque, claro, eso sería posible si realmente no había ningún monstruo viviendo allí. Él no estaba muy seguro de que lo que contaban los demás niños (y algún que otro adulto) fuese real, pero nunca se sabe.

—Vamos-de golpe y porrazo, Castiel regresó a darle otro manotazo en la espalda, despertándole de su sueño-. Tenemos que picar al timbre para hacerle una foto o ese imbécil de Evan no me creerá.

Lysandro volvió a dudar, pero de nuevo se rindió al carisma de Castiel y siguió al chiquillo hasta el porche de la casa. Bastante vieja y tétrica, en realidad, a primera vista, parecía que nadie podía vivir allí por el simple hecho de ser un lugar inestable, que en cualquier momento podía derrumbarse encima de ti.

Al contrario que el joven moreno, que corría como si la vida le fuera en ello, Lysandro decidió ir mucho más cuidadoso, mirando por donde pisaba y esperando que los crujidos que escuchaba por parte de la madera, fueran solo eso, ruidos sin importancia.

—¡Venga, Lysandro!-instó Castiel, irritado porqué su amigo fuera tan lento, e internamente miedoso por dar él solo al botón. Era una de las razones por las que había invitado al chico a venir con él-¡No se va a derrumbar nada, tranquilo!

El muchacho se sorprendió de que Castiel pudiera leerle la mente incluso en esa situación, pero luego recordó que por algo él era su mejor amigo y no otro: siempre había sido capaz de entenderle, aún si se pasaba horas sin hablar a su lado. Eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Castiel.

Veloz y sonriendo, se acercó de nuevo a su compañero de hazañas, que justo ya sacaba de su bolsillo la cámara de fotos desechable que le había robado a su madre, mientras esta aún dormía, para no perder tiempo en hacerle una foto al supuesto monstruo (él tampoco creía que fuese real, pero, al igual que Lysandro, nunca se sabe…) y largarse de aquel lugar que, aunque bonito, comenzaba a darle escalofríos.

—Juntos, ¿vale?-dijo el doceañero, levantando uno de sus dedos en dirección al timbre.

Lysandro asintió, imitándole.

—Juntos.

—Pues uno, dos y…

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Ambos entraron en una especie de _shock_ al escuchar aquel murmullo de voz ronca y jadeante, a su lado, antes de que sus pequeños anulares tocaran el botón repleto de polvo y mugre.

Castiel se giró bruscamente, en una especie de autoreflejo, en dirección a la entrada de la casa, de donde provenía dicha voz. La puerta estaba abierta de par y par y en la oscuridad, se escondía una figura alta y delgaducha, que los visionaba por el único ojo que el sol era capaz de iluminar (ya completamente en el cielo), del color de las alcantarillas.

—Castiel-Lysandro habló hacia su amigo, todavía sin alzar su faz, contraída por el temor de que fuera algo realmente horrible-… Tómale la foto.

Ahora fue el turno de Castiel de asentir en aprobación, alzando lentamente la cámara que, para mala suerte, fue vista por la especie de criatura que tenían delante, haciendo que esta misma se asustase.

—¿Qué es eso?-gritó, posando un pie descalzo y con las uñas más largas que los chicos habían visto en su vida, fuera del recinto.

Lleno de terror, Castiel apenas apuntó para hacerle la fotografía, provocando que el _flash_ de la cámara atontase a lo que estuviese a punto de salir, hasta el punto de caerse en el suelo en gemidos que siguieron sonando, incluso, cuando los dos amigos echaron a correr hacia el lugar por dónde habían entrado sin permiso.

Lysandro, sin saber realmente porqué, echó la vista atrás solo para encontrarse con lo que más temía en ese momento: un verdadero monstruo que regresó al interior de su hogar, aun mirándolos fijamente con odio por haberle molestado.

Fue la primera vez que había visto algo semejante. Pero, desgraciadamente, para él, y para sus futuros amigos, no iba a ser la única… Pues los monstruos están en todas partes, y muchas veces, saben camuflarse mejor que un Camaleón.

O al menos, eso es lo que aprendió aquel verano de 1973.

* * *

 **-Nombre Completo-**

 **-Apodo(s)-**

 **-Fecha de nacimiento-**

 **-Edad-**

(Entre 11 y 14 años de edad)

 **-Descripción física-**

(Cuanto más minuciosos seáis, mejor: tanto el aspecto físico en sí, como la ropa que suele llevar y demás)

 **-Descripción psicológica-**

(Los detalles son importantes en la apariencia física, pero el carácter es todavía más complejo por lo que, enrollaos como queráis y dadme detallitos bonitos)

 **-Familia y relación con ella-**

 **-Biografía-**

(Tened en cuenta que son los '70, por lo que cuanto más realismo tenga con esa época, mejor. Tanto en relación a la biografía, como a la familia en sí)

 **-¿Tiene algún talento o habilidad en especial?-**

 **-¿Qué desea ser de mayor? ¿Por qué?-**

 **-Chico/Pareja-**

Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro, Viktor y Kentin (solo quedan disponibles Nathaniel y Castiel)

 **-Gustos-**

 **-Disgustos-**

 **-Extras-**

(¿Algo más que añadir?)

* * *

 **Bueno, si queréis participar, solo tendréis que enviar un review informando de ello, y yo esperaré vuestras fichas por PM encantada (PD: En un principio no pensaba incluir a Viktor, pero al final me ha parecido buena idea; lamento tantas molestias).**

 **Good luck~**

 **Gaby**


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejaron review y mandaron su ficha para participar! Lo cierto es que pensaba que esta historia no iba tener mucho éxito y me ha sorprendido la buena acogida que ha tenido; de verdad, mil gracias a todas.**

 **Las ganadoras, en este caso, han sido:**

 **Lilibeth Evangeline Sena** (TheKouSisters)

 **Joyce Rosalie Bonnot** (MegLovannia)

 **Oriane Blackwood** (Minnisa Targana)

 **Lilibeth Mélite** (SereneideLys02)

 **Áurila Bastet Eigner** (alexaher084)

 **Todos personajes maravillosos a los que seguro les habéis dedicado mucho esfuerzo (muchos me han sorprendido y bastante).**

 **Pero bueno, dejo ya de dar la lata para dar paso al Capítulo 1 de** **Summer '73** **(¡Por fin!)**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

* * *

La campana que indicaba el final de aquel curso todavía no había resonado por los pasillos de la escuela Sweet Amoris. Un gran edificio de ladrillo—teñido de blanco—cerca del río que atravesaba la ciudad (un río sin nombre y en el que un mendigo había encontrado oro durante la época colonial), pero los niños de octavo curso ya no podían cesar la charla alegre e impaciente que siempre les había entrado cuando las vacaciones se acercaban (claro que, eran niños y nadie podía culparlos de ello); haciendo que la Directora Shermansky—que por falta de personal había tenido que regresar a sus años como maestra de Historia dentro de aquella clase—perdiera la calma con más facilidad que de costumbre.

—Malditos gamberros-murmuró por lo bajo como un toro furioso, con la vena de la frente a punto de estallarle y, conjunto a su rostro enrojecido, adoptando el semblante de un tomate maduro de lo más divertido.

Aun así, no decía ni pío respecto a los casi ladridos de sus alumnos. Manteniéndose firme e histérica en su silla mientras de vez en cuando echaba una ojeada a las notas finales que debería ir entregando una vez terminaran por completo las clases. Quizá demasiado vieja para lanzar cuatro gritos seguidos (alguna que otra vez le había ocurrido en medio de una explicación en la que no paraba de escuchar murmullos en la fila central; cerca de Iris Belle y Peggy Gerald), o, tal vez, porqué sabía que por más que alzara la voz habría sido imposible acallar a tantos personajes hablando (e ignorándola); mucho menos a aquella hora y siendo el día tan importante que era (o al menos para todos y cada uno de los infantes ingresados en la escuela).

De reojo, la mujer echó un ligero vistazo al reloj, resoplando de exasperación al comprobar que, efectivamente, aún quedaban diez minutos vacíos de algo que no fuera aquel barullo en su aula. Así que, cansada de esperar, respiró hondo varias veces para desquitarse la mala uva que había adquirido, y alzó en alto las calificaciones de todos los presentes; provocando que la mayoría atendiesen de inmediato—aun con balbuceos entre ellos—con excitación y asombro: la directora Shermansky tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, rozando una amabilidad que no habían visto más que con algunos profesores y padres. Y aquello, se quisiera o no, era bastante impactante después de haber visto a la anciana estar en completa ira por más de un trimestre entero.

—Niños-comenzó con voz dulce, pero siempre rezumando esa severidad innata que solo los niños podían sentir-, prestadme un momento de atención.

—Oh, dios, que nervios-susurró sonriendo Lynn Darcy hacia Lilibeth Sena, ambas sentadas al lado de la otra en la segunda fila junto a dos alumnos afroamericanos y Ken (la víctima de la clase)-. ¡Espero haber aprobado todo!

—Yo también-Beth le devolvió la sonrisa de forma brillante, como si nunca hubiera tenido en su faz una mueca seria de la que solo Ken—su vecino de pupitre—se daba cuenta; completamente embobado en su dirección y, para su suerte, pasando desapercibido para Charlotte y Ámber, unas de las muchas personas que se metían con él si tenían la oportunidad (no tenían por qué tener un motivo aparente para ello, pero si lo había casi siempre era mucho peor que si no lo había) y, aunque sentadas en la penúltima fila, con los peores ojos de halcón que el muchacho había podido conocer en su corta vida de estudiante.

Ken estaba apasionadamente enamorado de Lilibeth Sena. Y daba gracias a Dios porque ninguno de sus matones habituales lo supiera y, mucho menos, la propia Lilibeth, a la que veía inalcanzable desde que la vio caminando de la mano de Dakota Marlow (un muchacho mayor y australiano que había venido a pasar las vacaciones con su tío, por lo que más tarde le explicó su madre durante la cena del 4 de Julio) el verano pasado. Justo cuando había cogido el valor necesario para declarársele después de que, en el último día de clase (como hoy), esta se hubiese despedido amablemente de él (como con el resto de sus compañeros de aula), deseándole unas buenas y felices vacaciones con la misma sonrisa que había mostrado a Lynn Darcy.

Aquello fue amor a primera vista, sin duda. Amor que no se había desvanecido ni un poquito desde entonces.

—Muy bien-la directora Shermasky continuó-. Ahora os iré nombrando uno a uno para que os acerquéis y cojáis vuestras notas-de nuevo volvió a fruncir el ceño, como a modo de advertencia-. Pero recordad que aún quedan cinco minutos de clase, por lo que mantened la calma y volved a vuestros pupitres hasta que suene la campana, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí, Sra. Shermansky!-asintieron varios alumnos tal y como la mujer les había dicho que debía hacerse en su presencia, entre ellos Kentin que, alarmado por tener tan poco tiempo para observar a su amada hasta el próximo Septiembre (del que ni siquiera podía estar seguro que volvieran a verse las caras pues las clases a veces variaban a lo largo de los años), se limitó a dejar (o más bien olvidar) la presencia de los matones para ajustar completamente sus ojos de forma disimulada hacia la figura de Lilibeth que, con pose perfecta y vestido de flores, esperaba su turno para recoger sus calificaciones personales sin prestar atención ni a su acosador, ni a la gente a su alrededor. Tan solo teniendo en mente una sola cosa: que, si sacaba menos de lo acordado, su padre iba a volver a mirarla de aquella forma, diciéndole sin hablar lo fracasada que era.

—Elizabeth Cavanno… Eric Daniels… Lynn Darcy… Mike Dodgers… Peggy Gerald… Leila Hanscom… Armin Horrell … Alexy Horrell… Octavius Lawrence…

A medida que la directora Shermansky pronunciaba los nombres por cada sobre que niño llamado recogía religiosamente para volver a sentarse, la aguja del reloj parecía acelerar su paso por la hora, acercándose el momento culmine que todos allí estaban esperando. Y que Kentin empezaba a temer, todavía sin apartar los ojos grandes y verdes que poseía de la chica de sus sueños; analizando cada mínimo detalle para seguir recordándola por más años que pasasen sin verse.

—… Rita Martin… Frank Mate… … … Marcia Paddock… … John Phillips…

Al igual que la lista, la aguja mayor (del reloj) volvió a correr otro poco, angustiando al muchacho que repasaba con esmero el como era Lilibeth Sena: pelo rubio, largo y rizado, tez nívea, ojos color zafiro y esos deslumbrantes vestidos y trajes de flores que solían indicar el como de rica podía llegar a ser.

Ken pensó que, de seguro, más de una niña de la clase desearía tener esos vestidos en su armario (incluido él mismo).

—Kentin Rolfe-dijo de pronto la directora al aire, alzando las notas del muchacho para que este mismo las recogiera sin problemas. Pero Kentin, demasiado embelesado con Lilibeth Sena, ni siquiera escuchó el llamado, provocando que sus compañeros comenzaran a reírse-. Kentin Rolfe-repitió de mala gana la anciana, frunciendo el ceño en su dirección.

De nuevo, ningún movimiento por parte del chico.

—Kentin-la mujer se le acercó, quedando frente a él que seguía sin apartar los ojos de la treceañera-. Kentin Rolfe… ¡Kentin!-impaciente, arremetió un golpe contra la mesa del muchacho, haciéndole saltar hacia atrás del susto-¿Me está escuchando ahora, jovencito?

—S-sí… Lo… Lo siento-al comprender lo que había sucedido, Ken enrojeció de los pies a la cabeza, rodeado de las risas de sus compañeros.

—Perdónele, Sra. Shermansky-Ámber habló, profiriendo una mueca más que desagradable hacia la espalda del chico-. Ken estaba tan EMBOOOBAAAADO-enfatizó con un exagerado pestañeo-con su compañera de pupitre que ni siquiera le ha prestado la atención que se merece.

La directora ignoró el comentario y volvió al frente, a dictar los últimos nombres con desgana latente. Por otro lado, Ken regresó la vista—esta vez con mucha menos determinación—hacia Lilibeth, temeroso de que hubiese descubierto sus sentimientos amorosos y que estuviese riéndose de la misma forma que sus compañeros lo hacían. Pero no fue el caso. Lilibeth ni siquiera parecía estar en este mundo, atenta a cada nombre que dictaba la fémina de arrugas y mal humor, esperando su turno como hacía dos minutos.

Kentin suspiró aliviado. Al menos hasta que un silbido seductor de Ámber en su dirección le hizo encogerse otra vez.

" _Estoy perdido"_ , pensó, enganchando la barbilla en su pecho al tiempo que se mentalizaba para salir corriendo en cuanto la campana resonase de pared en pared por la escuela secundaria. _"Estoy totalmente perdido"_. Ahora todo el mundo sabría que Lilibeth Sena era su amor secreto. Y estaba más que seguro de que la propia Lilibeth se reiría en su cara al enterarse… Con esos pensamientos en mente, y entregando (al fin) la directora Shermansky los últimos sobres, la campana de la libertad sonó sin previo aviso para Ken y sus compañeros de clase, haciendo que estos dieran un brinco de alegría indescriptible desde sus asientos.

De forma oficial, había llegado el verano.

* * *

Oriane Blackwood paseaba por los pasillos con sus calificaciones en la mano, como todos los alumnos del Sweet Amoris que la rodeaban y a los que debía esquivar en más de una ocasión para no acabar arrollada en el suelo (ya que la euforia se había disparado con aquella última campanada del curso). Con la única diferencia de que junto a las suyas, también se encontraban las de Blue Rain, su compañera de clase, repetidora, y una _mala hierba_ según el profesorado; la mayoría completamente indignados de que se saltara sus clases para esconderse a fumar en el baño de chicas (a veces incluso, en el de chicos), o eso había oído la muchacha que transportaba sus notas por orden del Sr. Boris, profesor de sexto grado, con la excusa de que esto ayudara a la joven—un año mayor que Oriane y el resto de sus compañeros—a entablar amistad con alguien. Pero justo le había enviado a la única hija de los Blackwood, tímida e insegura por igual y que con cualquier grito por parte de alguien ajeno a ella echaba a llorar, siendo demasiado temerosa como para enfrentarse a su agresor (verbal, en este caso) de otro modo.

—¡Apártate!-le chistó de golpe Castiel, más enfadado de lo habitual y prácticamente empujándola contra el casillero (sin quererlo realmente) y la multitud, al rozarse esta—completamente centrada y distraída en su objetivo— con su hombro.

Por una vez, Lysandro no estaba con él, pero la voz de Evan si que se escuchó a lo lejos (habiendo entrado sin permiso a un edificio que no le correspondía junto al resto de sus amigos), apoyado en Debrah, su novia (intermitente) desde los quince años.

—¡Eso! ¡Corre, bebé cuentista!-dijo, haciendo que Castiel pateara a alguien más en su ajetreado camino hasta desaparecer entre los niños, que lo miraban asombrados o, simplemente, quejándose de su actitud tan poco agradable hacia el público.

—¡Eso!-Magnus Bonnot, el hermano de una de sus compañeras de clase y amigo de Evan, también se dignó a dar voto hacia la burla del pequeño, antes de que todos también desaparecieran con la risa en los labios.

Oriane, aunque impactada, siguió su camino hacia los cubículos femeninos (dónde esperaba encontrar a Blue, si no se había marchado ya), mirando al suelo con timidez que ya de por sí resaltaba su frágil figura.

No tardó ni dos pasos en encontrarse frente a la gran puerta azul con el símbolo femenino estampado. Al contrario que otros lugares de la secundaria, con un enorme hueco vacío a su alrededor que hizo sospechar a Oriane sobre la fiabilidad de entrar. No sería la primera vez que dentro de este se hicieran practicas poco legales dentro del lugar: desde tener sexo hasta pegar a alguien de la forma más macabra que pudieras imaginarte; o eso tenía entendido. Hasta ella misma había sido encerrada por horas en el interior del sitio… Aún todo esto, sabía que tenía que coger valor y entrar. Las calificaciones de Blue (aunque ella creía que poco le importaría recibirlas o no) seguían en su mano y no podía desobedecer a un adulto, mucho menos a un profesor tan bueno y alegre (aunque algo excéntrico) como el Señor Boris.

Respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces seguidas hasta que su cara adquirió un tono rosado. Pero justo cuando se dispuso a entrar, la puerta se abalanzó contra sí provocando que retrocediera lo justo para ver de reojo a una chica de su clase sujetar el pomo.

—Oh, lo siento. No te he visto-se disculpó, aunque Oriane no dijo nada, esperando que aquella enorme pesadilla que estaba siendo la multitud terminara tan pronto como fuese posible; tenía que encontrar a Blue lo más rápido que pudiera-… Por cierto-continuó (extrañamente para Oriane) la chica, como advirtiéndole-, será mejor que no entres ahí. Menos tú…-la joven la miró de arriba abajo, siendo totalmente despectiva y haciendo que la chica pecosa se encogiera aún más.

Oriane fue a preguntar _"¿Por qué?"_ , pero tanto su timidez, como el agudo grito que alguien emitió desde el interior del baño le dieron su respuesta: efectivamente, estaban pegando a una chica allí dentro.

—Yo te he avisado. Además, no importa demasiado, es Joyce Bonnot-y con eso, la muchacha se marchó entre la gente, dejando a Oriane algo desconcertada y temerosa de su próximo movimiento; arrugando sin querer ambas calificaciones.

Todo el mundo conocía a Joyce Bonnot en Sweet Amoris: guapa (muy guapa, al punto de resultar irreal), de actitud dulce y optimista, alguien encantador con los demás… Pero según muchas personas de la escuela (a las que Oriane había oído hablar de paso), una auténtica zorra.

Oriane no sabía mucho más al respecto, ni siquiera conocía realmente a Joyce Bonnot, pero sí sabía que, si entraba en ese baño, ella pasaría la misma tortura pues, al igual que Joyce, ella también era la víctima de su clase.

Miró las notas de Blue nuevamente. Tenía que dárselas, se lo decía el corazón.

Un nuevo chillido—como ahogado en burbujas—volvió a sonar con menos fuerza que antes, estremeciendo a su dichoso corazón que, ahora, solo tenía una orden para ella: _"Vete. Ya se las darás... Tendrás más problemas si entras..."_.

Oriane dudó unos instantes, pero al ver que su valor ya no era capaz de regresar de las entrañas del miedo, decidió dar dos pasos atrás y desaparecer (como Castiel, Evan, Magnus Bonnot, Debrah y aquella chica de su clase) entre la multitud. Dejando atrás los gritos de Joyce Bonnot mientras se preguntaba si, algún día, conseguiría ser tan valiente como Scarlett O'Hara.

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí! Sé que no han salido todas las OC'S ni se ha explicado nada de la cultura de los '70, pero… ¡a su tiempo! Todavía quedan más capítulos que escribir.**

 **En fin, si os ha gustado, si no, si os ha parecido MUUUUUUY(?) aburrido, ya sabéis, ¡dejad review! Qué siempre animan a seguir y mejorar :)**

 **PD: Quería publicar esta historia antes, pero la falta de fichas no me lo ha permitido hasta hoy. Espero que sepáis entenderlo.**

 **Gracias por las molestias de leer hasta aquí.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Espero que me perdonéis por la tardanza. Realmente no tengo más excusa que esta: no tenía inspiración y cuando llega el bloqueo creativo, me es muy difícil desprenderme de él hasta que no me fuerzo durante varios días a trabajar (aunque luego lo desquite porqué me parece una atrocidad).**

 **No sé si este capítulo será de vuestro agrado, pero intentaré traeros esta historia si el maldito BC me deja vivir… Y, bueno, después de esta excusa tan mala, disfrutad del capítulo dos de** **Summer '73** **.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA** **:** Este episodio contiene lenguaje mal sonante.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

* * *

—¡Traga mierda, puta!-dijo de nuevo, como un disco rayado, la muchacha robusta que sostenía su rostro contra el interior del inodoro; sujetándola con fuerza por su cabello níveo mientras las demás jóvenes a su alrededor (o al menos, entre dentro y fuera de uno de los tres únicos cubículos del baño de chicas; completamente igual al masculino con excepción de los símbolos en la puerta de entrada que los hacían diferenciarse) empezaban a alabar el comportamiento de la mayor (de ambas) y a abuchear con gritos de _"zorra"_ y _"asquerosa"_ a la que podría considerarse como la mayor víctima de todo Sweet Amoris: Joyce Bonnot, que emitía chillidos burbujeantes al inevitablemente abrir la boca contra el agua del váter donde la mantenían quieta-Traga-volvió a repetirse la mandamás en aquel grupo maligno-. Traga como tragas pollas, cabrona.

—¡Sí!-se acopló una chica de su clase, que apenas podía siquiera sujetarle los brazos con dos o tres dedos a causa del cuerpo ancho de la instigadora principal-¡Traga, traga, traga!

Y la palabra _"traga"_ se convirtió en himno nacional de aquel baño por varios minutos. Hasta que Joyce empezó a convulsionar al haberle entrado agua en los orificios nasales (además de la boca), provocando que más de una de ellas se encogiera de hombros; asustadas.

—Roberta…-murmuró la misma que había comenzado aquel canto celestial.

—¿Qué?

—S-se va a ahogar…

La llamada Roberta intentó mantenerse firme por unos segundos más, pero al comprobar que las piernas y brazos de la chiquilla empezaban a flaquear de forma extraña, finalmente se decidió a soltarla con un grandísimo _"¡Joder!"_ bastante angustiado.

Le hubiera gustado mantener su pequeña cabeza contra el agua sucia hasta que no pudiese más y dejase este mundo de una vez, pero sabía de sobra que eso no le convenía en absoluto… Aún así, no se estuvo de volver a cogerla del cabello, tiroteando de su frágil figura hasta hacerla chisclar como un cerdo que va directo al matadero.

—Esta vez te has salvado, zorra. Pero no vuelvas a acercarte a Jade… Él es mi novio, ¡es mío, te enteras, puta!-tiró de ella un par de veces más hasta que una de sus—posibles—amigas le indicó que era hora de irse hacia la libertad-Asquerosa-murmuró una vez más, chocando la cabeza de Joyce contra la pared antes de largarse con tan mugrosa banda de féminas. Dejándola allí, tirada en el suelo, completamente agotada y sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por sus ojos color ámbar; algo amoratados debido al primer puñetazo que le había dado Roberta nada más encontrarla escondida de ella en el lugar.

No era justo. O al menos, eso pensaba Joyce. Ni siquiera se había planteado el hecho de decir que _"sí"_ a la proposición de noviazgo de Jade—uno jovencito de séptimo grado bastante agradable con el que apenas había intercambiado dos palabras antes del incidente—. Primero, porqué sabía de sobra (como toda la secundaria, pues la chica estaba tan entusiasmada con su pareja que lo gritó a medio mundo durante varios recreos) que este salía con Roberta. Y, segundo, porqué no quería que su padre se enterase… Y mucho menos su hermano. Vete a saber que le harían sí se enteraban que estaba coqueteando con otros chicos a su edad… Aunque esto no fuese cierto.

Incapaz de alzarse del sitio dónde la habían enclaustrado, Joyce intentó recuperar poco a poco la respiración nasal, deseando reventar el horrible tapón de agua que quería impedirle tal acción mientras sus pequeños oídos se llenaban de las risas y alegría ajena que se difundía tras la entrada del lavabo, a la que por defecto no podía dejar de ver desde el suelo. A ella también le hubiese agradado disfrutar de esa felicidad que producía el final de las clases si tuviese amigos con quién compartir tal sentimiento...

—¡Hasta ahora!-de pronto, una voz dulce apareció con el crujido de la puerta abriéndose hacia el interior, presentando a una muchacha de cabello cobrizo y semblante amigable sonreír a amigas externas antes de encontrarse con el impactante cuerpo machacado de Joyce, transformando—como era lógico—su faz redonda de una alegre a una completamente acongojada; repleta de preocupación—¿Pero qué...? ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!?-rápidamente se acercó a la joven apalizada, agachándose a su lado, pero esta, en vez de responderle, respiró profundamente al fin, echándose a llorar tras haber reventado aquel tapón que le impedía seguir viviendo por sus propios medios, y ver que, por primera vez en su vida, alguien había acudido en su ayuda; como un ángel pelirrojo vestido con una sudadera—blanca y algo vieja—de Bultaco.

* * *

La casa número quince de la calle _Honoré de Balzac_ (en honor al famoso escritor de _Eugenia Grandet_ y _Papá Goriot_ ) había adquirido una especie de entrada al País de las Maravillas dentro de la imaginación de Blue Rain (aquella niña que Oriane Blackwood había estado buscando sin descanso para entregarle sus calificaciones). Y es que cuando miraba hacia su patio lleno de hierbas cortadas al milímetro, su porche de color beige bien cuidado junto los pequeños tiestos de petunias que tenía repartidos encima, y las ventanas relucientes de una manera que hasta parecían cegarla con puro amor cada vez que se acercaba con Rose cogida de la mano, se apoderaba de ella una fascinación enfermiza. Quizá si su madre no hubiese sido de esa forma, ambas hubieran tenido un hogar similar en el que vivir tranquilamente (creía; le gustaba pensar que así hubiese sido su vida, aunque nunca lo admitiese frente a nadie… Era un pensamiento solo digno de conocerse en su cabeza de doce años; introvertida y extremadamente antisocial).

—¡Ya llegamos!-alabó Rose, su hermana de seis años con la que caminaba cada día desde el colegio hacia aquel lugar hermoso; siendo no hoy una excepción.

—Sí-Blue se limitó a responder, siempre de tan cortas palabras en situaciones que la ponían incómoda, como esta, en la que rezaba porqué la pareja de recién casados que vivía en la casa no saliera corriendo a recibir la llegada de la pequeña; como ya había sucedido en alguna que otra ocasión para su desgracia.

No es que les tuviera un odio especial, simplemente no se sentía cómoda con ellos sin una razón aparente que ella pudiese comprender o buscar siquiera. De hecho, tras la afirmación de su hermana (y aunque ella ya la había divisado no hacía mucho tiempo), su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza y su boca tenía otra vez una sensación de sequedad irreducible hasta que Rose no entrase al interior del sitio después de despedirse de la mayor.

—¡Ya llegamos, ya llegamos!-repitió la niña, entusiasmada como nunca se la había visto con la madre de ambas desde hacía más de dos años, dando saltitos que ralentizaba un tanto el paso por la acera de piedra por la que habían estado andando entre camino y camino desde el colegio.

Normalmente, Blue la hubiera reñido un tanto seriamente, ya que esa acción le hacía ponerse todavía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba con tan solo con observar el hogar de los Peddleton, pero esta vez no soltó palabra, demasiado concentrada en susodicho caserón, que parecía acercarse con cada movimiento que hacía hacia ella (como era de esperar, pues precisamente estaban encaminándose hacia la bonita casa donde ahora vivía Rose).

Intentando distraerse de la impresión angustiada que le oprimía algún lugar de la flaca tripa que poseía, Blue echó un vistazo a su alrededor, mirando con desinterés el barrio de _Honoré de Balzac_ (realmente desconocía si tenía un nombre en sí, pero seguían en la misma calle, así que…). Había casas de todo tipo: grandes, más altas, más pequeñas y _gordas_ (se río mentalmente al recordar a su compañera de clase Marie Lotte, que tenía una constitución similar), estrechas y que diferían en la combinación blanca y beige que poseía todo el lugar. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la especie de vagabundo que estaba tumbado al otro lado de la calle, en el césped de la casa número 11, botella en mano y mirando directamente hacia ellas con ojos de lobo hambriento.

Al principio, Blue creyó que necesitaba algo de comer o dinero (daba igual porque no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas), de hecho, estaba la mar de extrañada de que anduviera por ahí y no por dónde ella vivía. Aún todo se volvió más claro cuando este se alzó con dificultad de entre la verde hierba y les gritó con voz grave y aguda al mismo tiempo:

—¡Eh! ¡George os satisface por diecisiete centavos!-se agarró el bulto que escondía bajo sus pantalones de pana-¡George tiene lo que necesitáis, nenas!

Rose abrió su boquita de inmediato para responder con vete a saber qué inocencia, pero su hermana rápidamente la cogió de los hombros y la arrastró hacia el porche de la casa, murmurándole que ni se le ocurriera acercarse nunca a ese hombre y que, además, se lo contara a Joanne y Clay (los Peddleton).

—Vale, Blue-asintió la pequeña, guiada por la mayor hasta que ambas acabaron pisando el porche beige de la casa Peddleton.

Inconscientemente, y vigilando que el llamado George no atravesase la calle para venirlas a ver, Blue golpeó la puerta de entrada con el bello de la piel erizado de terror. Ella tenía que volver a su propia casa por el mismo camino…

Picó tres veces más hasta que Clay Peddleton se dignó a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verlas a ambas allí. Sonrisa que se aclaró al escuchar a George predicar lo que iba a hacerles, con todo lujo de detalles, solo por nueve centavos (inexplicablemente había bajado el precio en aquel rato que las niñas llevaban esperando).

—Pasad, vamos-dijo entre amable y furioso, dejando un lado para que Rose trotara (como siempre hacía nada más llegar) hacia el interior después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermana, que veloz se introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su inconfundible chaqueta vaquera.

—Bueno, yo me voy-comenzó a revertir sus pasos hacia fuera del porche-. Adiós.

—¡Espera!-Clay habló de inmediato, casi despeinándose el tupé semilargo y rubio que llevaba por peinado-¿De verdad que no quieres quedarte? Joanne ha hecho galletas y zumo y ese tipo…

Blue echó un vistazo hacia sus espaldas. El viejo George había vuelto a tumbarse, esta vez sobre la acera y murmurando cosas poco entendibles para ellos.

—Estaré bien. Adiós-y aunque Clay siguió hablando, la doceañera no miró hacia atrás ni una vez, teniendo en su punto de mira al vagabundo pedófilo que continuaba observándola con cierto fervor y rojo por la borrachera que debía llevar.

La casa de los Peddleton no era su hogar. No podría serlo nunca porqué realmente no se lo merecía. Ella, tal y como siempre habían dictado su madre, sus profesores y hasta el pueblo entero, era una chica mala.

—¡Eh, Blue!

De pronto, la voz de Matt Skipper, su noviazgo de veinte años llamó su atención dos calles más allá, conduciendo su Fury de 1958 cada vez más a poco a poco hasta quedar prácticamente a su lado.

Blue no detuvo en ningún momento su caminata, aunque su llegada le provocó una media sonrisa imposible de desquitar.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?-preguntó, soltando su cigarrillo fuera de la ventanilla: sabía lo mucho que su novia odiaba el olor a tabaco.

—No.

—¡Oh, vamos!-Matt fingió estar dolido por su actitud-Me partirás el corazón, Blueblue.

—Mejor-Blue echó una risa antes de volver a poner una faz seria-. No puedo, tengo que ir a casa.

—¿Desde cuando quieres ir tú a tu casa?

—Desde que alguien intentó aprovecharse de una niña de doce años.

—Blue-el muchacho robusto y con boina intentó insistir alegando que aunque su cuerpo fuera de doce años, su mente pasaba los cuarenta, pero se acalló solo para sonreír con mucha más fuerza de lo que solía hacerlo-… Blue, será mejor que subas aquí para pasar un gran rato con tu novio.

—¿Y eso?-la niña frunció el ceño. Sabía muy bien lo que quería decir Matt con "pasar un gran rato"; este ya había recibido una patada en la entrepierna por siquiera pensar que ella haría algo similar-Ya te dije que…

—¿Es que prefieres que te violen?-Matt señaló hacia el final de la calle sin ni siquiera moverse demasiado, haciendo que Blue siguiera curiosa la dirección de su dedo gordo hasta que, para su sorpresa, se encontró de bruces con el vagabundo de antes, tambaleándose en su dirección desde el final de la calle.

—¡Deja que George te de sus servicios, muñequita de papeeeeeeel!-chilló de nuevo, provocando una enorme carcajada en Matt.

—¡No tiene ninguna gracia, capullo!-le recriminó Blue, solo para montarse en su coche casi sin pensárselo-Llévame a casa, te enteras. A casa.

—Te llevo, te llevo…

El vehículo arrancó, dejando la calle vacía, al vagabundo otra vez en el suelo, y a Blue con una incipiente incomodidad en el cuerpo montada en el asiento del copiloto del Fury de Matt Skipper. Quién con solo verla sentada a su lado, tan joven y furiosa, sonrió enormente para sus adentros.

* * *

 **Bueno, no sé si era lo que esperabais o qué, pero realmente no quería dejaros más tiempo sin capítulo. En fin, si os ha gustado o si no, ya sabéis, ¡dejad review (que siempre animan y ayudan a seguir).**


	4. HIATUS

**HIATUS**

* * *

No, esto no es un nuevo capítulo. Y sí, como habréis podido comprobar en el título, es algo bastante peor: y es que esta historia va a quedar en HIATUS. ¿Por qué? Os preguntáreis. Pues porqué no me siento cómoda escribiéndola. Fue una idea que surgió de la nada y, si os soy sincera, la publiqué más por tener algo en el perfil (porqué sí, me gusta escribir aunque últimamente me esté costando horrores transmitir de forma adecuada) que por gusto propio; lo siento una obligación impuesta, y mucho más si no me atrae tanto la idea cuando la publiqué sin pensar (un fallo mío que no volveré a cometer).

Quizá esta sea la razón principal, pues si un mismo escritor no se siente a gusto con su obra, está claro que esta no está echa para él.

Igualmente, llevo días dándole vueltas a esto; no creáis que es un sentimiento que ha surgido de la noche a la mañana (si tan solo _Deadly Secrets_ , obra que escribo con afán y realmente ES una idea que quiero seguir hasta el final, hubiera aparecido un poco antes por mi tope mente esto no habría sucedido...)... Y aún así no puedo evitar sentirme como la persona más horrible del planeta; no solo porqué dejo una obra a medias, sino porqué los lectores que la seguían van a quedar más que colgados (pues puede incluso que sea un HIATUS permanente... Aún así no pienso quitarla, por si queréis leerla aunque solo sean tres capítulos y uno más bien chapurreado)... Y eso no está bien. Aún así, espero que comprendáis mis razones de porqué no quiero seguir con esto: ¡No voy a obligarme a hacer algo que no me gusta, con lo que no me siento cómoda, NO LO HE HECHO NUNCA Y HASTA QUE NO SEA ALGO QUE REALMENTE NO SE PUEDA EVITAR POR NINGÚN MEDIO, NUNCA LO HARÉ! ...Pero aún así, lo siento. Lo siento de verdad por las pocas personas que leen esta historia. Lo siento por esas personas que enviaron su ficha con toda la ilusión del mundo... Lo siento por esto, pero es algo que no puedo seguir ignorando...

 **-Gaby-**


End file.
